


Understand

by PeachSkyPlays



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'll do tags later, Kinda, M/M, People hate them, idk - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays
Summary: People hate what they can never understand. Techno and Dream understand.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Understand

Technoblade was a man who could only be described as emotionless and frigid. He makes reckless and harsh decisions without batting an eye and can kill a man with his bare hands guilt free. To say he was feared was an understatement. After all, People hate what they can never understand.

Dream was a mystery. His actions were erratic and strange by themselves, and when you add the fact that nobody knows what he looks like under that unsettling mask, it makes him downright terrifying. After all, People hate what they can never understand.

Techno and Dream understood each other though. 

To others, they were monsters.

To each other, they were human. Dream and Techno looked past what was on the outside. They saw the person behind the myths and legends. They saw past what others feared, and in doing so, they found a best friend.

Techno and Dream bonded over the things nobody else knew about them. They sparred, and read books together, and Techno even taught Dream how to cook. 

When they were both comfortable, the understanding went deeper. Techno came clean about his past, and Dream showed Techno his face. The respect and understanding between them was stronger than ever.

The two may be hated, but at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Sorry this was really short, I might go back and re-write it to be much longer eventually!


End file.
